Prevent and Prevail
by I am ECSTASY
Summary: Brax and Charlie; They are on opposite sides of the justice system, both fighting for different things. Will their constant clashing and crossing paths bring them together?
1. 1

**Hello all you lovely people. So I have been talking of adding this fic for a while now so here it is. Its not exactly in chapters but to spare you all reading 20,000 words in one go I thought I would split it into sections to make it easier to read =)**

**This has a lot of adult themes and its very unlike what I've written before. I hope you all enjoy and please, please, please let me know what you think. Also too the whole fic is from Charlie's Point of View.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

_**Prevent and Prevail.**_

Charlie's Point of View

I watched as my younger sister looked around the club looking for a man to set their eyes on her. There was no questioning; she was beautiful; Chestnut hair with honey blonde through it, blue eyes, tanned skin. I mean we both had a stunning set of genes but she topped it off. I flicked my brown waves out of my eyes and looked around until I spotted a set of blue green eyes set upon me. "See that guy Rubes, that's Darryl Braxton, he owns this place along with 2 other clubs in the strip" I explained to my younger sister. She smirked at him before smiling at me.

"He's hot!" She chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

"Don't even think about it Ruby Buckton…he's bad news. You should see how many of my clients have dobbed his club in for their way of getting drugs" I continued. Being a lawyer meant dealing with the worst of the worst. Who would have known that I would get involved in these types of cases when I graduated from Law school.

"Has he got a record?" She asked me.

"No, but…"

"Well then he's good enough for me" She stood up and started making her way over to the bar to speak to him. I watched as his hungry eyes turn from me to his new target… my sister. She smiled and flirted with him before looking back at me and smiling before going upstairs with him.

"Oh god Rubes" I muttered under my breath. I got up and left the club hoping that Ruby would be back in the morning.


	2. 2

The next morning

I woke up only to find Ruby up and making me a coffee. "So where did you get to, last night?" I asked, annoyed.

"Darryl…or Brax as he likes to be called, took me up to his apartment, we talked, I met his brother Heath and I came home" She replied with a knowing look. "Brax's nice and all but he asked a lot of questions about you…I told him, I couldn't tell him much because of your work, but he really wanted to know all about you. Heath was really nice. He is totally different to Brax. He walked me home" She blushed and smiled. I nodded before getting dressed into my jogging clothes and heading out to clear my head, but not before stopping off at Braxton residents. I walked into the messy club only to be met with a member of the bar staff.

"Miss, you can't be in here, you have to leave" He told me quickly as I head towards the stairs leading to Brax's apartment.

"I'm Charlotte Buckton, I can be where ever the hell I want" I dropped my name and a smile before heading upstairs. I knocked on the door viciously as I waited for an answer.

"Well if it isn't Charlie Buckton" a cocky, arrogant voice opened the door. I looked at the chiselled torso, tattooed chest and towel-covered waist before looking at that smirk. "To what do I owe your visit?" He asked, letting me in.

"Just came to tell you to stay away from my sister!" I warned him.

"I'm not the one you should be warning, that would be my little bro you should be warning…why you want us to stay away? She bad news is she?" He tried to make a joke.

"Look, just stay away from her and don't talk to her again!" I told him.

"Look, how about tonight, you, me…we go out? I'll pay, all you have to do is show up being beautiful, as usual and we can talk. I promise you, we'll have a good time" He tried to sweet talk me.

"I would rather get hit by a bus than go out with you" I walked closer and whispered in his ear.

"I can get someone to arrange that gorgeous" He whispered back.

"Is that a threat?" I asked shocked.

"No, simply a joke…obviously lawyers don't understand jokes anymore" He smirked before heading into his rather large kitchen. "Now, is there anything else I can help you with Ms Buckton cause if not I would like to get changed out of this towel, unless you want to watch me get changed" His smirk was my downfall.

"I'll be talking to you later, I have some questions on a new case that has come up" I glared at him with my ice blue eyes.

"I look forward to your visit Charlie" He chuckled as I left. God that guy got under my skin! Why was he so annoying yet irresistible all at the same time! I hated him so much!


	3. 3

I jogged home in an angry mood only to be met with Ruby asking what she should wear on her date with Heath tonight.

"Seriously Rubes, you are going out with him? That whole family is bad news!" I warned her.

"You obviously don't know Heath, he isn't mixed up in the club business, he is different to Brax!" Ruby tried to justify herself and Heath.

"Look, you are old enough to do what you want but I am not going to help you out of the mess you get yourself into!" I continued before heading into the shower.

"Charlie, just listen I'm sure if you met Heath you'd like him" Ruby said as soon as I got out of the bathroom.

"Just stop Rubes…Do what you want!" I yelled in frustration.

"I just don't want to fight with you Charlie" She said sadly.

"I don't want to fight either but you won't listen to me" I looked at her before hugging her.

"Just give Heath a chance, please" She sighed.

"Fine…is he picking you up tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Yep…Thank you Charlie!" She squealed and hugged me tighter.

"Now, go get ready, I'll do your hair" I chuckled, shooing her to her bedroom. Soon enough the time had come that Heath was coming over. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to find a well dressed, tanned, brunette man standing in front of me.

"You must be Charlotte, my brother always talks about you. The good looking lawyer with the sexy, stubborn attitude to match" Heath smiled at me.

"Your brother said that?" I asked slightly surprised. He nodded, before I let him in.

"Wow, you look gorgeous" he said as he seen Rubes. She really did, wearing a cream dress and black heels, she looked amazing.

"Look after her" I told him sternly as they both smiled at me before leaving. I got changed into a pair of boy-legged underwear and a shirt before getting a glass of wine and sitting down with a few cases. Going over every detail in these cases was tiring work. I had just finished the last case before hearing a knock at the door. I opened it only to find Darryl Braxton standing there with a bottle of wine, looking ever so charming.

"Well I was thinking some wine and a bit of a chat but with you want to go straight into the seducing, don't let me stop you" He smirked as he looked my body up and down.

"What do you want Brax?" I asked, agitated.

"Like I said, wine and a bit of a chat" He let himself in and started to look around. "So why aren't you out tonight?" He asked, turning around and smiling at me.

"Because unlike some people I have a real job which means, I have to work tomorrow" I explained to him. He got out another glass and poured us some wine before sitting down on my sofa. "I think you should leave" I folded my arms and glared at him.

"But babe, this party is only just getting started" He smirked as he got up and stared at me. His hand stroked my cheek before I took it and pushed him down on the sofa and pinned him down by sitting on him. He just chuckled as he looked at my legs straddling his waist.

"Now, are you going to behave if I get off you?" I asked him.

"That depends, are you going to behave?" He smirked again. Before I knew it, he had flipped me over and his lips were attached to my neck as he caressed my skin gently. My arms slowly made their way around his neck as his lips moved towards mine and his hands moved slowly down my side and towards my arse. I pulled away quickly and looked at him.

"I think you should get off me" I said slowly, looking into his blue green eyes. He sighed before sitting up and looking at me. "I think you should leave now" I looked at him.

"Why?" he asked seriously.

"Because you just kissed me…and more than anything I want to kiss you back" I sighed in frustration as I stood up and paced the room.

"Kiss me back…I dare you" He stood up and whispered to me.

"I can't…I'm a lawyer you're mixed up in things that would ruin my reputation" I scoffed at him.

"Fine…if that's the way you want to look at it, go ahead, but you don't even know me, so don't go judging my business!" He replied angrily as he went to leave.

"Wait…I'm sorry" I made him turn around. He walked over to me and smiled before wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled a little before slowly kissing him and making him sit back down on the sofa. We made out for a while before Brax's hands trailed under my shirt and up my bare back. I broke away and smirked at him before taking off my shirt and standing up. "You need to be gone before Heath and Rubes get back" I giggled as I led him to my bedroom.

"We've got plenty of time" He smirked as he started to undo his belt buckle. His jeans had been kicked to the side along with his shirt as his bare tattooed chest was pressed against mine.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" I mumbled against his lips as we lay together on my bed.

"Ever since you strutted into my club a year ago in those fucking sexy heels and that skirt that made me want to bend you over backwards and fuck you" He mumbled back as his kisses moved from my lips to my collarbone.

"I still have that skirt" I chuckled as his hands moved towards my underwear.

"Fuck" he muttered under his breath as he took my underwear off. I just chuckled before watching him pull down his boxer briefs and got to work.


	4. 4

"Brax" I said before I heard a mumbled reply. "Brax, Heath and Ruby will be back soon, you need to get dressed" I said, hopping out of bed and putting my underwear back on, along with a bra.

"Well, why don't I stay here and we surprise them" Brax smirked as he looked at me.

"Brax, seriously, get dressed" I threw him, his underwear. He groaned before getting up off my bed and putting on his boxer briefs before running around trying to find his jeans.

"When am I going to see you next?" He asked as he did up his belt.

"Probably in court." I replied, watching him get dressed in front of me.

"So this is the type of girl you are. Lawyer by day, one night stand by night…wow, I really thought you were better than that" He shook his head at me. I didn't say a word. He leant down to kiss me, but I turned away. "If that's how you want to play what just happened between us, go right ahead!" He said annoyed as he left. What had I done? I had probably just ruined my career in a matter of an hour!


	5. 5

A week later.

"So Heath and I are meeting up at Brax's club, you want to come?" Ruby asked me on a Friday night.

"So you're basically asking me if I want to be the 3rd wheel…no thanks I think I'll give it a miss" I chuckled at her as I got home from work.

"Oh come on Charlie, you need a night out! You might even meet a guy!" Rubes tried to convince me.

"Fine…I'll come, I'll flirt and I'll try to do my best to get on with Heath!" I gave in before getting changed into a pair of black heels, a black high waisted skirt and a vintage black lace top. We entered the club and Ruby found Heath which led me to be death stared by Brax from behind the bar. I smirked before heading over to a guy in the corner and putting on the charm. We got talking and I got flirting before I offered to go buy some drinks. I walked up to Brax and continued smirking. "I'll get a dry martini and a scotch on the rocks, thanks" I ordered. He just looked at me.

"So that's your victim of the night is it?" He asked as he started making the drinks.

"I suppose so, unlike you he doesn't have the potential to ruin my career" I replied back smartly.

"What if I tell you that he is under investigation for having a meth lab in his back shed" He smirked back at me. I went wide eyed as I looked back at what seemed a harmless guy.

"You are just trying to mess with me!" I replied back.

"Nope, go check up on your files, look up Eddie Morgan…dare you too" He smirked. I took the drinks and paid him before heading back to the guy.

"So what type of business are you into?" I asked innocently.

"Pharmaceuticals" he answered bluntly. I just looked over at Brax who was still smirking at me.

"Well thanks for the chat, I must be off, gotta go check up on my sister" I smiled at him before rushing away.

"What I tell you" Brax continued with the arrogant smirk.

"Shut up!" I replied back, finishing off my drink.

"Last week…I had a good time. I know you're not the type of girl who sleeps around Charlie, and I just wish you would give me a chance. We could be so good together" Brax tried to explain to me.

"No, you don't get it Brax. You're a dodgy club owner and I'm a lawyer…If any of my clients found out I was sleeping with the enemy, there goes my career" I sighed as I stared into his blue green eyes. Brax soon came out from behind the bar to fix a disagreement going on between two patrons up the back.

"Meet me upstairs in 10 minutes, and by the way, you're wearing that skirt that makes me want to bend you over backwards and fuck you" He whispered in my ear as he slapped my arse and walked off. I watched as he sent the two young patrons out of the club and heading back to the bar, smirking at me as he walked past. I suppose I could get away with this, as long as it was kept a secret. Ten minutes had soon passed and Brax was heading upstairs with me subtly following him. We soon got out of the view of anyone in the club before Brax pushed me up towards his apartment door and kissed me passionately. "I'm so sick of this sexual tension between us, I've been wanting to kiss you since you walked in tonight" Brax mumbled as he continued kissing me. I giggled and broke away.

"I don't think we should do it in your hallway, we might want to go inside" I replied, opening his apartment door. He led me over to the rather large leather sofa and sat me down as he took off his shirt and started unbuttoning the top of mine. I stood up and took my heels off with Brax sitting there looking at me.

"That skirt has to come off!" He pulled me towards him as his undid the zip and yanked it down before bending me over the side of the sofa. His hands groped at my arse, which stood up in the air as he undid his belt. "I've fantasized about this for so long" He chuckled, placing kisses down my back. I giggled a reply before turning back and looking at him.


	6. 6

"Brax, I've got to go" I giggled as he placed kisses on my neck. I was trying to do up my skirt and he was making it a little hard when he kept trying to pull it back down. "Brax…stop" I mumbled, kissing his lips gently. "Ruby will be wondering where I am" I smiled, breaking away and putting my heels back on.

"Just stay the night, here. I want you to stay with me" He smirked, holding my hand in his.

"I can't, I have to work tomorrow and we shouldn't be doing this!" I justified myself.

"Why? We're both single…I don't see the problem" He said.

"Brax, I'm sick of explaining this" I groaned in frustration as I fixed up my hair. "This has to stop" I whispered before kissing his cheek. I looked at the sadness in his eyes before turning around and walking back downstairs. I was clearly thinking with everything else but my brain when I agreed to follow Brax upstairs.

"Charlie…what were you doing up there?" Ruby's voice interrupted my thinking as I walked back down to the club.

"Oh, I was…ah, looking for the toilet" I gave her a small smile. "Look, I'm not feeling too well, I think I'm going to go home" I continued, leaving.


	7. 7

The weekday

I got into my office that morning only for my secretary to come running in with a box of some sort and a huge bunch of red roses. "You either have a very happy client or a secret admirer" Leah my assistant smiled at me. I looked confused at the roses and the box before undoing the bow on the box and un-wrapping it.

"Oh my God!" I grinned as I seen the brand new Christian Louboutin winter collection limited edition black heels.

"I'm going for the admirer" Leah chuckled before walking out. I tried on the heels before dancing around in them a little. They were perfect! I looked at the roses before noticing the envelope pined to the bow. Opening it, I read;

"I want to see you wearing these shoes tonight when your legs are wrapped around me"

One guess who they were from. I quickly took off the heels before practically running out the door. "Charlie…where are you going?" I nearly ran into Ruby who had come to visit me.

"Um…just need to do a few errands" I lied.

"What are these?" Rubes took the box off me and opened them. She gasped before smiling. "Where did you get these? I thought there were only two pairs in the country at the moment!" Rubes's eyes nearly jumped out of their sockets.

"A client gave them to me" I lied again.

"Are you fucking this client?"

"I really must get going Rubes, can we catch up later?"

"Ok sure, just one thing, We've been invited to Heath's parents house tonight for dinner. It's a family party thing and they asked if you wanted to come…you can wear the heels" She grinned at me.

"Sure…but I don't think I'll be owning the shoes for very long" I mumbled the last bit under my breath before running towards the elevator. I got out of the building and walked quickly across the road only to find Brax's club dark and packed up inside. The door was open so I let myself in.

"I see you got my present" a voice scared me as I turned around to find Brax in his work attire, walking down the stairs, looking at me seriously.

"I can't accept these" I replied, trying to give them back to him.

"I want you to have them" He pushed the box back towards me.

"Brax, I don't want them!" I raised my voice a little.

"Well keep them; give them to Rubes or something. I bought them for you because you deserve them" He replied seriously. He was gradually melting my heart.

"Just take them back please!"

"They aren't stolen, if that's the reason why you are giving them back. I paid for them with my well earned cash!" He replied back annoyed.

"Brax, why did you give them to me? And the flowers and the card? We can't keep having sex randomly" I replied frustrated.

"I don't have a criminal record, I own a wealthy business and I am sleeping with the most attractive woman I have ever met in my life. What is wrong with that? I don't want us to be a secret any more. I want to go out on a date, I want to get to know you more, I want to tell everyone how gorgeous you are. I want to be with you Charlie!" He yelled at me.

"We can't be together Brax! I didn't study non-stop for 5 years to be a lawyer just for me to throw my career away because a club owner wants to 'get to know me'…I can't do that, I have my career to think about!" I replied just as angry.

"I am not a bad guy! So a few of my clubs have been mixed up with drugs and violence, that doesn't mean that I'm mixed up with that shit as well!" He continued the yelling match.

"Brax I'm sorry, but I can't risk it!" I calmed down a bit. He shook his head and walked closer to me.

"No Charlie, you don't want to risk it. And I'm sorry to hear that because we would have been so good together. And don't lie to me saying you don't feel the same way. We've slept together twice and the sexual tension between us is unbearable" He practically breathed down my neck. I bit my bottom lip as he smirked. "I know that look" He whispered before placing his hands on my hips. I quickly grabbed his cheeks in my hands and ferociously made out with him. He leaned me up against the bar before stopping and looking at me. "We might want to take this upstairs if you don't want anyone to see" He nodded to the windows leading towards the busy street.

"Uhuh" I smiled and nodded before he took my hand and led me upstairs. We walked calmly upstairs and into his apartment before briskly walking towards his bedroom and closing the door behind us. His lips passionately massaged mine as his hands trailed down my sides, stopping at my hips. I broke away and took my hair out before undoing the restrictive skirt I was in and taking off my heels. Brax just smiled as he sat back on his bed watching me. "You like what you see" I smiled at the sexy grin he had across his face.

"Hell yes. I'd like it even more if you tried the heels on I bought for you" He smirked. I got the shoes out of the box quickly and slipped them on before slipping off my blouse revealing my lacy black push up bra. I turned around in a circle and showed him my attire with my matching black g-string. "Come here" He instructed me to come forwards on the bed. I crawled up to him with his legs in-between mine, undoing his buttons on the way up, kissing his bare skin. He leant forward taking off his shirt and laying back down undoing his belt. I kissed his lips passionately before he flipped me over so he was leaning over me. I could see him undoing his jeans as he grinded his hips against my bare ones.

"Hurry up, I've got 15 minutes before I should be back at work" I mumbled kissing him. He quickly pulled his pants down a bit before thrusting into me deeply. "Oh God" I breathed out before kissing him deeply. He kept grinding and grinding until eventually… "Brax, Brax…OH FUCK" I moaned loudly as Brax finished up 10 minutes. He collapsed against me, kissing my forehead. "That was amazing…thank you" I smiled, kissing him softly.

"Now, get your sexy arse out of my bed and get back to work! I expect to see you at my parents house with Rubes and Heath tonight, wearing those shoes" He rolled off me, allowing me to get out of bed.

"Ok, but no sexy time. If we get caught, we are both in big trouble" I giggled, kissing him, before putting my clothes back on.

"Well if I want to get a little frisky, I will be taking you upstairs and into a bathroom to fuck you on a counter…there will be waaay too many people that no one will even notice we're gone" He smirked.


	8. 8

That night.

I got home from work feeling rather satisfied. I got changed into a matching set of black and white lace underwear and bra, just in case something did happen with Brax tonight along with a black garter belt and thigh high stockings to match, a short little cream dress and put on the heels Brax gave me. I had curled my hair and was ready before Ruby got home and quickly got ready. "Why are you in such a good mood?" Rubes asked at my unusually happy exterior.

"It's the heels" I danced around and showed her.

"I am so jealous…seriously, I think you should marry the man who bought them for you!" Ruby eyed them off.

"Well maybe if your foot wasn't so big I'd let you borrow them" I grinned at her before grabbing my coat and clutch bag and heading out the door. Ruby drove to The Braxton's. Brax and Heath's parent's house was huge. As soon as we walked in the house staff took out coats and bags before I spotted Brax and Heath standing with who I assumed to be their parents. We walked through the people until we were greeted.

"You must be Ruby…Heath has told us all about you" The older woman said to my sister. "Call me Cheryl, and this is my husband Sean. I'm so glad Heath had finally found someone he truly cares about" Cheryl greeted my sister warmly.

"And mum, this is her sister Charlotte" Heath introduced me.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you" I smiled.

"Charlotte Buckton…isn't this the lawyer who keeps filing cases against the club Brax?" Cheryl Braxton eyed me off before looking towards her elder son.

"Yes that would be correct. But I'm sure she's only doing so that she gets to see my handsome face all the time" Brax smirked before looking at me.

"Yes that's exactly why I do it, cause I have nothing better to do with my time than to see you" I smiled back sarcastically.

"Well at least Heath's going out with the more decent one" Cheryl gave a small smile at Ruby and turned away to talk to other guests.

"Ignore mum, I try to ignore her most of the time" Brax whispered in my ear as he got me a glass of wine. "But what I can't ignore are those stockings, its going to make it a lot harder to give a quick fuck when I need to" He continued staring my legs up and down.

"Just wait until you see what's under this dress" I whispered back before walking off. I turned around to find Brax's eyes on my arse. After a few drinks and a lot of talking to different people, I soon found out the party was for Brax's parents 30th wedding anniversary. I watched as Cheryl and Sean made a speech and so did Brax and Heath. A toast was made and soon enough Brax was walking up to me. "I'm going upstairs…meet me in the last bedroom down the corridor in 10 minutes" Brax whispered in my ear before heading upstairs. I swear 10 minutes couldn't come any quicker. I was soon walking upstairs calmly before racing towards the end bedroom and closing the door behind me. I didn't even have time to think before Brax's lips were caressing mine as his hands travelled up my dress. He felt around before pulling away and looking down at my dress.

"What the fuck is under that dress?" He went wide eyed. I smirked before unzipping the dress and letting it drop to the floor. "Holy shit" Brax's eyes went wider as he looked me up and down. "Are you trying to kill me?" He grinned, placing his hands on my hips, feeling the lace between his fingers.

"Do you like?" I asked innocently.

"No…I fucking love!" He placed his lips to my neck. We stood there making out before a noise was heard in the corridor.

"Shit, someone's coming!" I squealed, running into the bathroom quickly. I heard the door open in the room.

"Hey Brax, have you seen Charlie?" I could hear my sister's voice.

"Ah, no" Brax answered.

"Oh ok, well if you see her just tell her that I'm driving Heath back to our place and he's staying the night" I could hear the happiness in Ruby's voice, knowing that her and Heath were going to sleep together.

"Sure. I'll tell her if I see her" Brax replied before Ruby shut the door. "You can come out now" I heard Brax yell from the room. I walked out only to see Brax smirking. "Now where were we"

"No Brax we can't here. What if someone walks in on us?" I sighed, picking up my dress and putting it back on.

"Fine, let's go back to my place." Brax smiled, doing up the zipper to my dress. "I can guarantee that absolutely no one will walk in on us there" He pecked my lips gently.

"Ok then, well I'll walk down first then you walk down a few minutes later" I smiled at him before walking out the door. As soon as I got downstairs I was met with Cheryl.

"So how are you enjoying the party Charlotte?" She asked me in a snobby tone of voice.

"It's good" I gave a small smile.

"Oh Brax, Sweetheart, are you staying the night?" Cheryl smiled at her eldest son as he walked down the stairs.

"Um probably not Mum…Oh Charlie, your sister was looking for you, she's left with Heath, do you want me to drive you home?" He asked politely.

"Darryl Braxton offering to drive me home…well this is a first" I continued my sarcasm.

"Look, quit the bitchy attitude, do you want a ride home or not" He asked.

"Sure…thanks" I accepted. Brax said goodbye to his Mother and I received a nasty glare. We walked to the cloak room together and got our things before heading to the car.

"That was an excellent performance we put on in there" Brax laughed as we got in the car.

"Who said I was acting" I replied seriously. He looked at me concerned. "I'm kidding" I laughed before kissing him sweetly.

"Good!" He mumbled against my lips. Brax soon got the car started and we drove in silence for a bit. "Sooo…what's your favourite colour?" Brax was trying to make small talk.

"Is this your way of getting to know me?" I asked confused and amused at the same time.

"Maybe" he chuckled back.

"Well if you must know, it's red. I find red a very passionate colour…yours?"

"Grey, charcoal…etc" He replied.

"Grey is actually a shade" I stated knowingly.

"Well miss know it all, thank you for informing me of that" He chuckled. Brax's hand moved from the steering wheel and rested on my thigh, dragging up my dress a little, revealing the bare skin between the garter belt and the stockings. "I seriously can not wait to get these off you" Brax nearly growled as he looked at my thighs. I smiled before slapping his hand away. We soon arrive at the club and Brax parking his car in the underground car park. We caught the elevator up to Brax's apartment, carefully resisting each other due to the elevator security cameras.

As soon as we got into Brax's apartment, his lips were caressing my neck and unzipping my dress. He eased it down before I turned around and placed my hands on his cheeks, kissing him slowly. We stumbled into his bedroom before Brax took off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. I watched as he tore off his jeans and sat on the bed. "Your turn" He smirked. I undid the straps holding up the knee highs before pulling down my underwear. "Keep the garter belt on…it's sexy" he continued. I threw my underwear to the side before straddling his lap. I rubbed my bare self up against his boxers, feeling how hard he was. He groaned as he placed his hand under the garter belt and touched me.

"Oh god…your underwear need to come off" I whispered, kissing his jaw bone. He chucked before moving his hands towards his boxers. I stood up so he could take them off before sitting back down. "Oh wow" I groaned. He laid down on the bed, pulling me on top of him. I sat up straddling him as he positioned him self inside me.

"Come on baby, do your thing" He smirked, placing his hands on my hips and watching my face as I moaned.


	9. 9

"Brax, Brax….oh god…" I got stopped by a set of lips pressed against me. I smiled as I sighed into my climax. Brax's rhythm slowed down as he collapsed on top of me.

"I'm fucking exhausted" He panted as he rolled off me. I turned and looked at him smiling.

"That usually happens when you fuck a girl 3 times in an hour" I explained. Gradually over the hour my underwear and garter belt had come off and I was now completely naked in Brax's bed, enjoying the orgasmic joy he had just bought me.

"We can make it a forth…after I get my breath back" He continued panting. I giggled before sitting up and trying to find my clothes.

"I should get going, I have to work tomorrow" I sighed, putting on my panties.

"Charlie…stay, please. Stay with me tonight" Brax tried to stop me.

"I can't Brax" I replied sadly, crawling back onto the bed and kissing him.

"Please…we can talk, we don't have to have sex. I want to get to know you" He gave me a sweet smile that I couldn't refuse.

"Fine, but I'll have to leave early in the morning" I sighed putting on his button up dress shirt he was wearing, over my bare torso.

"How about some food?" He said, getting out of bed and putting his boxer briefs on.

"Can you cook?" I asked intrigued. He smirked before walking out into the kitchen.

"No, but I do know a place that does 24 hour Thai" He continued smirking as he walked back in with a pamphlet and the phone. He order food before we both hopped back into his bed and snuggled up together.

"Your bed is rather comfortable" I sighed as I made myself feel at home.

"It's more comfortable with you in it…maybe you should sleep in my bed all the time" He chuckled, hugging me towards his chest.

"Yeah I don't think so" I laughed. "I hardly know you, yet I've had sex with you how many times!" I continued.

"Well let's play 20 questions" Brax suggested. He sat up a bit and leant against his elbow on his pillow. "I'll go first…Do you think I'm attractive?" He smirked. I scoffed a laugh before rolling my eyes.

"Would I be in this bed if I didn't" I chuckled.

"Oh really, I just thought you were in my bed because of my charm" He leant down and kissed me. "But really, what do you think about me?" I replied seriously, looking into my eyes.

"I …I don't know what I think. I think you're…a good business man, a loving brother, and generally a caring person, despite the impression you first give people. And you have amazing eyes" I sighed as I looked into them. He smiled, kissing me softly again. "So what about me? What do you think of me?" I asked shyly.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life and I sometimes have to pinch my self to figure out if what we have is real or not. Every time I see you and I talk to you I generally feel so much happier when I'm around you…Oh Thai must be here" Brax stopped as he heard his door bell ring. He ran out to get our food before running back into the room with chop sticks and two boxes of food.

"Did you mean what you just said?" I asked seriously. He looked at me before handing me a box of pad thai and smiling.

"Of course I meant it" He kissed me softly. I smiled before blushing.


	10. 10

The next morning.

I woke up with my head snuggled up to Brax's chest with his bright eyes on me. "Morning" He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Hi" I giggled. I heard Brax's front door open and before I knew it Heath was yelling through the apartment.

"So I fucked the youngest Buckton sister…and you got the other one" Heath smirked as he walked in on Brax and I in bed.

"Shit" I mumbled pulling the sheets over my torso. Heath just laughed before walking out of the room. I quickly got out of bed and put my underwear back on along with Brax's shirt. "You can not tell Ruby about this!" I said to Heath sternly as I followed him into the kitchen, Brax hot on my trail.

"So I'm not allowed to tell my girlfriend that her old sister is a hypocrite and is fucking my older brother?" Heath continued. "You are really something Charlotte!"

"Heath…" Brax mumbled, pushing his fingers through his hair.

"Please, I am begging you…she can't know. No body can!" I yelled.

"Fine, but as long as you let Ruby and I be!" Heath made the deal.

"Ok…fine!" I sighed in frustration as I went back into the bedroom and got the rest of my stuff.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Brax asked, walking to t the front door.

"No, I should get straight to work" I replied sadly. Brax went to kiss me with Heath still watching. I turned away quickly only to receive a disappointed look from Brax and a pleased one from Heath. I quickly slipped on the rest of my clothes before heading across the road to work. I walked in only to find Ruby in my office pacing. "Don't start" She had that disapproving look.

"You stay out all night and don't even ring to tell me if you're alright…if it wasn't for Heath there to calm me down…"

"Oh congratulations to Heath! And is that what you call sex now…calming down?" I replied sarcastically. "Well if you'd like to know I had someone 'calm me down' last night as well" I snapped.

"Who?" Ruby sat down and wanted to know all the details.

"I don't know. Some random guy I met at the party" I lied.

"Well Heath was sweet and gentle and I think I love him Charlie" She sighed.

"Ruby, can you go daydream somewhere else, I have work to get on with…and speaking of work aren't you late?" I replied looking at my watch. She rolled her eyes before standing up and leaving. She was in love with the guy who knew one of my biggest secrets…how could I be ok with this?

Later that morning an unexpected visitor popped into my office. "Look Brax, I need you to leave. I have a client coming in 5 minutes and you are wasting my time" I snapped at him.

"Charlie, we really need to talk about this morning" He sighed frustrated.

"Well I'm busy at the moment if you want to talk to me you'll have to make an appointment" I smiled sarcastically as I opened the door for him. He just glared at me before heading out the door. I was so busy and tired, I suppose staying up most of the night with Brax didn't help. Once it got to my last client of the day I was so relieved. "Send Mr...Smith in" I told my assistant over the phone as I looked over my new client's case. The bright eyed familiar face walked in and looked at me.

"I did what you told me to do and made an appointment" Brax smirked at me.

"You are wasting my time" I replied angrily as I closed the door behind him and shut the blinds so Leah couldn't see us.

"Don't worry I paid for this hour I get with you…you wouldn't think I'd have to pay to get an hour alone to talk with my girlfriend" He said sarcastically.

"Your girlfriend…is that what I am now? I was perfectly happy with fuck buddy" I scoffed.

"Well what ever you are, we need to talk about this morning. I think it's time you told Ruby about us before Heath does" Brax suggested.

"Us? Brax, there is no us…we've had sex a couple of times, but we can not be together! Heath catching us was the start of everything that can go wrong with us being together!" I tried not to yell at him.

"So the talking last night, that was nothing? It meant nothing to you?" He asked angrily, standing up and yelling at me.

"Nothing" I lied.

"Bullshit Charlie!" Brax yelled, knocking stuff off my desk.

"Will you pick that up!" I demanded him.

"No!" He replied, being a smart arse, pushing more stuff off my desk.

"Pick it up now!" I tried to keep my cool.

"No" he smiled sarcastically, individually throwing down each one of the files on my desk. I shook my head and grabbed the phone.

"Leah, if you've finished all your work you can go home. I'll lock up. Before you do could you ring Ruby and tell her I might be home a bit late, Mr Smith's case is taking longer than expected" I said through the phone, still staring at Brax, who was now leaning over my desk.

"Sure thing Charlie…see you tomorrow" Leah replied before hanging up. I quickly hung up the phone, before throwing the rest of the stuff off my desk until there was nothing on it. Brax smirked before walking around and kissing me roughly, pulling apart my blouse so that my lace bra was revealed. "I love it when you're angry…we should have sex more often when you're angry" I panted as I hiked up my skirt before Brax pushed me down onto the desk. I smirked up at him as he took off his shirt and undid the fly to his black trousers.

"I want to try something" He whipped his 'weapon' out and started preparing himself. I bit my bottom lip as he pulled my legs so they were hanging over the desk. "Bra off" he demanded. I quickly ripped it off and laid back on the desk. Brax just stared at me. "Lift your arms above your head" He continued telling me what to do. He stared my body up and down.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Your tits look so perky when you do that" He gave a small smile before flicking over my underwear and getting straight into it while still standing up. I felt my eyes roll back into my head as Brax gripped my hips and kept thrusting into me deeply. I watched as Brax's face turned from anger to pure determination and joy in a matter of minutes. "Oh yeah…yeah…FUCK!" Brax grunted before smirking as I screamed his name as I came. Brax continued going as he finished just after me. "I love watching your face when we fuck" Brax smirked, pulling out and doing up his fly. "And your tits" He chuckled, throwing me my bra. I sat up completely exhausted and smiled.

"Glad you enjoyed" I chuckled also. I put my bra back on and pulled down my skirt as I got off the desk. My poor desk. "I can't believe we just fucked on my desk" I nearly gasped, looking at my files and stationary all over the floor. Brax started doing up his shirt before picking up some of the files. "Thanks" I mumbled as I picked up my laptop and stationary.

"So I pretty much just paid you for sex…so much for talking" Brax looked at me seriously. I shook my head and dragged my hands through my hair.

"I'm sorry ok…is that what you want to hear? I'm sorry. I don't know what to say that's going to make you feel better about this whole situation. I enjoyed talking last night…obviously not as much as I enjoy having sex with you, but when Heath walked in on us this morning, that scared me and I can't have anyone knowing what I'm doing with you" I replied frustrated.

"And what exactly would you define what we are doing as?" He asked a bit disappointed.

"We're fucking, shagging, having sex, sleeping together…nothing more. Pretty simple I think" I told him, straight to the point.

"Ok cool then, if that's what you want to do, fine. But just remember while you're just 'fucking', to me its something more" He replied still seriously as he walked out the door. I cleaned up the rest of my office before heading home in a very annoyed and miserable mood. As soon as I walked in the door I spotted Rubes and Heath on the couch practically having sex.

"Oh will you two get a room!" I yelled, walking into my bedroom and slamming the door.

"Charlie…are you alright? I'm sorry, I thought you were coming home later so I invited Heath over for dinner…" Rubes walked in.

"Dinner…what happened to the term 'calm down'?" I asked in a bitchy tone.

"Seriously what is your problem Charlie?" Ruby yelled at me as she walked out of my room. I followed her out to finish the screaming match.

"My problem is him!" I pointed at Heath.

"Really Charlie, you want to start this!" Heath snapped at me.

"Can't you just be happy for us?" Rubes pleaded with me. I just glared at Heath. "Are you jealous that I'm getting some and you're not?" Ruby tried to come up with situations that explained the way I was acting.

"Oh trust me…she's getting some!" Heath butted in.

"Don't you start!" I yelled at him.

"You slept with some random guy at the party last night…that is so unlike you and now you're angry cause I'm sleeping with my boyfriend?" Ruby tried to put together the pieces.

"So do you want to tell her or should I?" Heath stared at me.

"Please don't" I pleaded with him.

"It wasn't a random that Charlie slept with last night…" Heath started.

"Please Heath don't!" I yelled.

"Who was it?" Rubes questioned.

"It was no one" I mumbled. Heath shook his head. "You are just as bad as your brother" I glared at him, grabbing my coat before heading towards the front door.

"And of course you'd know" He said with a smirk as I slammed the door behind me. I went to the first place that would make me feel better. I knocked on the door slowly before a pair of beautiful eyes were revealed.

"If you've come here for a fuck, I'm not in the mood" Brax said bluntly.

"Do you want to get ice cream with me?" I spat out. Brax's facial expression was of confusion before he shook his head.

"Sure…I'll just get my wallet" He still looked puzzled. The walk was silent and awkward after today's fight in my office. "I see that you're still wearing the shoes" He chuckled, looking at my heeled feet.

"Yeah" I continued walking.

"What's up?" He stopped me by grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him.

"Rubes, Heath and I had a huge fight at home…I needed to get out of there" I sighed, looking at him quickly then back down to my feet.

"What was the fight about?" He asked curiously.

"You…well Ruby had no idea it was about you, but it was" I continued, pulling my hand away from his and continued walking towards the ice cream parlour. Brax followed me inside and continued looking at me weirdly. "Shit…I forgot my purse" I cursed, looking through all my coat pockets.

"Its fine Charlie…I'll pay" Brax stopped me. "What do you want?" He asked with a small smile.

"Thanks…surprise me" I replied softly, walking over to a booth. About a minute later Brax joined me and placed a big cup of ice cream in front of me.

"Rocky Road Sundae…you look like a sundae type of girl" I couldn't help but smile at the fact that this was exactly what I felt like.

"Thanks" I smiled as I dug in.

"So what did my dumb arse brother do this time?" Brax asked as he ate his strawberry ice cream in a waffle cone.

"Rubes was wondering what was up with me cause I snapped at her and then Heath got involved and pretty much threatened to tell her about…us" I told him delicately. "If anyone is to tell her about me and you, it would be me…not Heath but at the moment she doesn't need to know" I sighed and waited for Brax's reaction.

"OK then" he nodded and bit into the crunchy waffle cone. We continued eating in silence and eventually finished and went to leave.

"I don't want to go home" I sighed as we walked along the pavement.

"Don't then…come home with me" Brax whispered in my ear.

"I'm not in the mood for sex" I sighed.

"I don't mean for sex…we can just hang out can't we?" He asked awkwardly.

"Well…yeah I suppose so" I replied laughing at this sudden discovery.

"But it'll most likely end up in something sexual" Brax chuckled.

"Very true" I laughed as we made our way up to Brax's apartment.

"So what do you want to do?" Brax asked as we entered his apartment.

"Got any movies?" I asked casually.

"Yeah…in the cabinet over there…I'll make us some popcorn" Brax walked into the kitchen as I took off my coat and walked over to the dvd cabinet. I looked up and down before pulling out a rather unusual movie. Brax soon walked over with the popcorn and sat on the couch.

"Really Brax?" I chuckled showing him the dvd. He smirked as his eyes twinkled at me.

"You want to watch that do ya?" He laughed. I looked at the sexual position the couple on the dvd cover were making before thinking. "You're serious" Brax went wide eyed.

"No…no we can't…no sex tonight! It's my rule" I laughed putting the dvd back and grabbing an action movie for us to watch. I sat down next to Brax with a far amount of room between us in case of any sudden sexual urges. After about 2 hours the movie was over and the popcorn finished. I was practically asleep on Brax's sofa which led to him having to gently wake me up by carrying me to his room. He placed me down gently on the bed and looked at me.

"I don't want you to be alone tonight…you're staying with me. No sex" He gave me the deal.

"Ok" I replied softly before watching his strip down to his boxer briefs. He gave me one of his hoodies to wear and an old pair of sweatpants. He hopped into bed as I took off all my clothes. I could feel his eyes on me as I peeled off my bra and put on the hoodie, leaving the pants at the end of the bed. This would have been the first time I had slept in Brax's bed with out having sex…and it felt weird. We hadn't even kissed. I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over me before curling into a ball. "Brax…can you please just…hold me" I asked him with out even facing him. He didn't make a sound as his arms wrapped around my waist and his body immediately came in contact with mine. "Thank you" I whispered before closing my eyes.


	11. 11

I woke up to the smell of bacon and two voices yelling at each other in Brax's kitchen.

"You didn't have to be such an arse about it Heath"

"Well she is an absolute bitch and a hypocritical bitch at that!" The brothers yelled at each other. I quickly sent a message to Leah telling her I would be late to work before getting dressed and walking out to face the music.

"Morning…you want some breakfast?" Brax asked.

"Um, no thanks. I should probably get going…I'll talk to you later" I kissed his cheek. I kissed his cheek? What was going on with me? I quickly rushed home and got in the shower before getting ready for work and heading out the door. Luckily Ruby had left for work already or I would have been in trouble.

"So where were you last night?" I heard a voice say as soon as I walked into my office. I looked up to find Ruby glaring at me.

"I stayed at a friends house. Do you really think I wanted to hear the sound of you and Heath going at it for most of the night?" I replied back.

"I'm sick of fighting with you Charlie! Tell me who you slept with the other night!" Ruby demanded.

"I told you it was some random…"

"Heath says it wasn't but he won't tell me and it's so unlike you to just sleep around!" Ruby butted in.

"Who would you believe, me or Heath?" I asked seriously, testing her.

"Don't do that to me Charlie" She shook her head. "Heath and I are going out to dinner tonight so I probably won't be home, then Heath's booked us a hotel" She added before leaving. This morning I had to be in court for a quick session before stopping in at Brax's on my lunch break. I knocked at his door before leaning on his door frame trying to be sexy.

"Lunchtime sex now…well that's something new" he replied as he seen me.

"Well actually I came to ask something, but if you're feeling a bit frisky…" I smirked before walking in. He grabbed me around the waist and kissed at my neck.

"Heath's here so probably best not to get too frisky" He whispered. I pulled away and smiled.

"All the more reason to" I replied seductively.

"What did you want to ask me?" he said, sitting on the sofa, pulling me onto his lap so I was straddling him.

"Well tonight Heath and Ruby aren't going to be home so I was thinking…"

"Booty call ay?" He questioned.

"Actually I was thinking dinner, movie then booty call" I smiled, placing my hands on his cheeks.

"You go off at Ruby and me when we are making out on the sofa yet it's alright for you two, to go at it on the sofa" Heath walked in and stated. I rolled my eyes before hopping off Brax.

"I'll see you tonight then" I told Brax, pecking his lips. He pulled me back on his lap and roughly kissed me. I giggled before pulling away and getting off him. Heath just glared at me as I walked out. Soon enough work was finished and I was heading home only to find Brax at my door wearing a suit with a dress shirt underneath. He looked so good that I just wanted to tear his clothes off and shag him, but we all know that couldn't happen before dinner! I smiled before letting Brax inside. "I've got to have a shower before we go out"

"Can I join you?" He asked slyly with that smirk I had always found irresistible.

"But I don't want you to crease up your suit" I told him sweetly.

"If I take it off really carefully I should be fine" He replied taking his suit jacket off before slowly undoing his buttoned shirt and placing his hands on the fly of his trousers. I smiled before running into the bathroom with him taking his suit pants off as he ran after me. I had always been fond of shower sex, but shower sex with Brax was just incredible. I was pretty much satisfied in less than 2 minutes, which meant more time for Brax and I to get re-acquainted with my bed. "Babe…do we have to go out to dinner? Can't we just stay in your bed for the rest of the night?" Brax groaned as I had finished going down on him.

"Aww, but the I don't get to see you in that sexy suit and if makes you feel better I will put on sexy underwear so I can surprise you when we get home" I smiled, hoping out of bed.

"Fiiiine! But I get to chose the restaurant" He smirked before also getting out of bed to get dressed. Soon enough Brax had chosen an Italian restaurant to go to and we were seated and ordering.

"Well look who it is" a smug voice was heard as we looked up from our menus to find Heath and Rubes standing there.

"What are you two doing here?" Ruby asked confused.

"Brax is a client…we're discussing business" I said before Heath could add his two cents in.

"Oh ok. Well I'll see you tomorrow…we need to talk Charlie" Ruby looked at me sadly. I nodded and stood up hugging her.

"I love you Ruby, I'm sorry. Enjoy the rest of your night" I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. She just smiled and took Heath's hand before walking out. "That was sooooo close" I finally said as soon as they were gone.

"As much as I think Rubes should know about us…I think Heath is being a total arse to you and I'm going to talk to him" Brax smiled at me. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly.

"Thanks" I smiled back.

"Woah too much affection in a public place Charlie" Brax's sarcasm started as he pulled away from me and looked around before smiling at me. I just laughed before a waiter came and took our orders. Our meal was accompanied by a steady flow of conversation that ranged from my work to his. Dessert was skipped as I could feel Brax's hand stroking my thigh under the table, gradually getting closer to making me squirm.

"Stop it" I warned him laughing as he tickled my thigh. He smirked as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the table, then walked me over to where we had to pay. I took my business credit card out of my wallet to go pay before Brax stopped me.

"I'll pay" He grabbed his wallet out.

"Mr Smith, I believe this is official business, so I insist on paying…but if you want to pay for some tiramisu to take home I will be perfectly fine with that" I smirked at him.

"I really want to fucking kiss you right now" He whispered in my ear. I looked around before reaching up to his ear and kissing it.

"Just wait til we get home" I whispered, smiling. Brax smiled before getting some dessert to take home and heading to the car. The sexual tension on the drive home was nearly unbearable. I wanted to strip off my panties and straddle Brax's lap, while he was driving. We soon got home and into the safety of my apartment before Brax took off his suit jacket and placed his hands to my cheeks, pressing his lips towards mine. We slowly and sensually made out before I took off my coat and we walked into the bedroom together. Brax's shirt was now off and thrown to the floor as his hands moved down my dress and over my breasts. I giggled as his lips tickled my neck.

"That dress is coming off" He whispered, nibbling at my ear. I chuckled before pulling the straps down my arms and letting the dress drop to the floor. Brax's lips were now on my collarbone as his hands massaged my breasts. "I like you better with your bra off too" He mumbled against my collarbone. I laughed before reaching around and unhooking it. Brax's eyes wandered down along with his lips as he suckled at my breasts.

"Brax, I'm feeling a bit uninvolved here" I laughed. He stopped and looked at me before smiling.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry" He gently grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine before his tongue swirled in my mouth. I let my hands wander down towards his boxer briefs. "Fuck" He almost growled as my hands came into contact with his manhood. He leant his head back as I stroked him. I stopped suddenly and pulled away. "Why'd you stop?" he asked confused. I gave a small smirk before slipping my panties off and sitting on the edge of the bed. I opened my legs wide as Brax's eyes went wider. His hand automatically slipped off his underwear as he got on his knees and placed his hands on my bareness. I stared into his eyes as he worked on me.

"Uhuh" I moaned. "Yeap…oh yes" I yelled as he had worked me up enough to now enter me. I looked into his eyes as he smirked, watching us move together. I was just about to climax when he stopped sudden and pulled out. "Noooo" I cried as I sat up. Brax just laughed before laying on the bed. He patted his 'weapon' and instructed me to straddle him.

"I want to you ride me…backwards" He gave me a sly grin. I did what I was told and I'm so glad I did because it felt amazing. He hit every spot that could produce pleasure and so much more.

"Where do you learn all this?" I asked, collapsing next to him.

"I don't know…internet, experience" He chuckled, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What's your favourite…position?" I asked, feeling a bit awkward.

"I personally love standing over the girl, like what we did on your desk the other day. I love seeing your body and my body come together" He explained to with a smile. "And yours?'

"I'm a big fan of being on top" I whispered, nibbling on his ear.

"I can tell…I like it when you're on top too" He replied before getting out of bed. He came back into my room with the container of tiramisu and two spoons.

"I think we should ditch the spoons personally" I had an idea.

"And eat with our fingers?" He asked confused.

"Nope" I grinned taking the container off him and spooning a few heaps on my chest. "I want you to eat it off me"

"Fucking hell you're making me hard again!" He yelled as he delved in and licked the dessert off my chest. I giggled as his tongue swirled around each of my breasts.

"That feels good" I laughed as I watched him.

"And it doesn't taste too bad either" He popped his head up. I dragged a finger over the coffee cream and licked it.

"Mmmm…yum" I commented before Brax had finished with his 'food' and grabbed the container. He grabbed a spoonful and placed it in my mouth.

"Tastes good babe" He grinned. Soon all the dessert was finished and we both headed into the shower before heading back to bed.

"Brax…you know how the other day you said I was your girlfriend?" I asked, snuggling up to his bare chest.

"Yeah" He mumbled.

"Did you mean that?"

"Of course…but you didn't want to be my girlfriend" He chuckled.

"Well can I still be your girlfriend even though I said that?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah…I think we can figure something out" He grinned before kissing me.


	12. 12

The next morning I woke up early to make Brax some breakfast and tidy up a bit. I thought morning sex would have been off the cards but Brax soon surprised me by shagging me on the kitchen bench. I kissed him roughly before hoping down and trying to finish breakfast. "That was so unhygienic" I was kind of disgusted in myself.

"But it was good" He mumbled as he kissed my neck.

"Uhuh…"

"What is going on?" A voice interrupted us as the front door swung open and Ruby and Heath walked in. I quickly jumped away from Brax as my sister looked at me in shock. Heath had a pleased look upon his face.

"Did this just happen last night or what?" Ruby was a bit confused.

"Rubes, this has been happening since our first date" Heath explained.

"So you didn't want me to go out with Heath or Brax, yet its perfectly fine for you to?" Ruby yelled at me. "You are such a hypocrite!" She continued yelling.

"Rubes I'm sorry" I pleaded as I chased after her.

"No…you lied to me! The shoes…he bought them for you right?" Ruby asked, sounding hurt.

"Yeah."

"And the random guy you slept with at the party…it was him?" She continued.

"Yeah"

"You lied to me this whole time!" She yelled, bursting into tears.

"I'm so sorry Rubes. I couldn't tell anyone cause of work!" I tried to justify my actions.

"I can't look at you right now…I think you should go" Ruby tried to calm down before running into her room, Heath following her.

"Great, now everything is stuffed up!" I yelled at Brax.

"Maybe you should have told her in the first place" He replied.

"Don't you start! Look I think you should leave" I told him.

"But…"

"No buts…we're over!" I yelled at him before running into my room and throwing the rest of his clothes at him. I slammed the door behind me and flopped on my bed wondering what to do. My sister hated me, I had just broken up with my boyfriend and my life was slowly going downhill.

"You hurt her" a voice said as my bedroom door opened.

"Oh shut the fuck up Heath!" I yelled at him, throwing a pillow at him. "I was happy with Brax…for once I was happy" I continued.

"You could have told her!" He yelled back throwing the pillow back at me.

"And so could have you, but you didn't!" I told him. He looked at me intensely before walking closer to me, his brown eyes staring into mine. He quickly tore his stare away and stormed out of the room. I needed to let Ruby have some space for a few days, which meant packing a bag and leaving.

"Where are you going?" Rubes asked as I walked out of my room with a bag.

"I need some time and so do you" I replied calmly before watching her nod as I walked out the front door.


	13. 13

Knocking on Brax's front door was hard after I had pretty much just broken up with him, but I needed him. He opened it and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry" I said softly as he looked at me. "I'm sorry Brax…everything was happening all at once and I didn't mean to blame you" I continued. He just looked at me before looking in the bag.

"What's in the bag?" He asked.

"A few sets of clothes, some shoes and majority of my sexy lingerie collection" I joked to him. His sexy smirk appeared as he looked at me before letting me in.

"I would let you have the spare room but Heath is occupying that at the current time so it's either my bed or the sofa" He offered me a place to sleep.

"I think I'll take the sofa…it looks comfy" I smirked, sitting down on it.

"Well your loss" He smiled back, walking away. I got up and jumped on him before he carried me towards his bedroom laughing.

Soon enough Brax and I were recovering from make up sex in the hallway when Heath walked in. "Oh will you two get a room! I really don't need to see a half naked woman who isn't my girlfriend in my hallway!" Heath looked and both Brax and I disgusted. I just giggled as Brax looked at me, trying not to laugh. Heath stormed into his room and slammed the door before Brax burst out laughing.

"Don't get him angry" I continued giggling. Brax just kissed me before standing up and putting his shirt back on.

"I've gotta work down the club tonight, you want to come?" He asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Um, actually I've got a lot of work to catch up on, so I might head over to the office" I replied, following him.

"Ok, well I should go get ready and set up downstairs for tonight" He kissed my cheek before heading into the shower. I put a cardigan over my half naked body and sat on the sofa before Heath walked out of the spare room and glared at me.

"You do realise that you are going to have to choose between your sex life with Brax and your career and life with your sister?" He stated.

"What happens between Ruby and I is none of your business Heath" I snapped at him.

"I'm her boyfriend, I'm the one that she cries to when she's feeling upset, I'm the one she confides in when her sister lies to her!" He yelled at me.

"And I'm her sister…the one that she's known all her life…how long have you known her?" I yelled back.

"That doesn't matter…what matter's is that I don't lie to her!" He stormed out of the apartment. Brax walked out a while later, doing up his black dress shirt for work.

"I don't know when I'll be home so I'll see you when I see you" He smiled, kissing my forehead. I gave him a small smile back before walking into the bedroom to put on some clothes and go to the office.


	14. 14

After several hours and a box of Thai take away I had had enough and was ready to go to bed. I could see the club was still raving but decided to go say hi to Brax anyway.

"Hey baby" he smiled, leaning across the bar to kiss me as I sat down.

"Ah…public place" I grinned.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked with an annoyed look.

"No, thanks. I'm just going to head upstairs" I walked behind the bar to go up. Brax grabbed me and pulled me round the corner before kissing me roughly.

"Gotcha!" He grinned before going back behind the bar. I got upstairs and stripped down to my underwear before hopping into bed ready to surprise Brax when he got home. By the time he did finally get to bed I was half asleep. "Hey babe" He whispered, wrapping his arm around my bare waist. I mumbled before rolling over and kissing his lips softly. "And good morning to you too" He chuckled, surprised. "Would you mind if I stripped you out of your sleeping attire?" He smirked, placing his hands on the lace waist band of my panties.

"Not at all" I chuckled. He pulled them down slowly before placing his hands in between my thighs. "How are you not exhausted after work?" I asked as I leaned back on him as he worked on me.

"I just think of the gorgeous girl I have waiting in my bed when I get home" He whispered in my ear as he sped up. I sighed and tried not to squirm as I closed my eyes.

"Yesss" I moaned as I climaxed. "Thank you" I sighed before kissing him.

"My pleasure…now get back to sleep" He instructed before kissing me. The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon in the kitchen. I smiled as I got out of bed, put my panties on and walked out.

"Brax, get back to bed…its my turn to treat you" I chuckled taking my bra off and throwing it into the kitchen before walking in only to find Heath standing there staring at me. "Oh god!" I covered myself up with my hands. Heath turned around and continued cooking.

"Brax's gone downstairs to clean up…nice rack by the way" Heath said bluntly, before picking up my bra and handing it to me. I just looked at him in shock.

"I...I'm so sorry" I stuttered, trying to put my bra back on without showing him anything.

"It's fine…you've got a great body" He continued with the comments. I couldn't believe what I'd just done. I was still standing there with my mouth wide open in disbelief. "You should probably close that or you'll start catching flies" He commented before close my mouth with his lips. Heath kissed me! He more than kissed me…he made out with me, in the middle of my boyfriend kitchen, after I had just shown him my boobs! And I let him! I let him kiss me! There was seriously something wrong with me. He broke away and smiled. "So I won't tell Brax that you showed me your tits" he squeezed one of my boobs "And you won't tell Ruby that I kissed you…deal?" He smirked.

"I didn't show you my boobs, I thought you were Brax!" I yelled at him.

"Who do you think Brax would believe…me, his brother or you, another notch on his belt?" Heath continued the smirk, just like his brother.

"And who do you think Ruby will believe?"

"Rubes will believe me because at the moment she trusts me more that she trusts you" He replied with a smirk.

"You are unbelievable!" I yelled before Brax walked in, taking off his shirt.

"Well clubs tidy, I'm exhausted and need a shower…and hello, I don't think I ordered a gorgeous half naked girl in my kitchen, for breakfast" Brax smiled, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Morning" I smiled back.

"Come and join me in the shower" He whispered, dragging me towards his bedroom before closing it behind him. Brax's hands went straight towards my bra as he unhooked it and pulled me into the en-suite. His lips caressed my neck as he took off his shoes and jeans before turning on the water. "Were you and Heath fighting before I came in?" He asked, taking off his boxers. I took off my underwear and hopped in the shower with him.

"Yes" I sighed, questioning whether to tell him or not. We stood under the water in silence as Brax kissed at my neck and shoulders. "Brax, I need to tell you something" I said slowly, turning around and facing him.

"What's up beautiful?" He smiled, stroking my cheek and pulling me closer to him.

"When I woke up this morning, you weren't there so I thought you were in the kitchen. I took my bra off and went out to surprise you, but surprised myself to find it was Heath. I covered myself up and apologised but then…he kissed me. Heath kissed me…and then he said he wouldn't tell you I flashed him my boobs if I didn't tell Ruby that he kissed me" I revealed to him. Brax forced open the shower door before wrapping a towel around his waist and storming out into the kitchen. I quickly wrapped a towel around my body and followed him. "Brax don't…"

"YOU KISSED MY GIRLFRIEND?" He yelled at Heath before punching him in the face. Heath fell back before glaring at me.

"You believe that slut?" Heath replied.

"Don't you dare call her that and of course I do!" Brax continued yelling.

"I'm your brother Brax, you should believe me!" Heath yelled back.

"I want you out of my place, now!" Brax pointed to the door. Heath stormed out and slammed the door before Brax stormed into his bedroom.

"Babe…are you ok?" I asked, following him in, only to find him pacing the room.

"I think you should go before I do something I regret" Brax nodded.

"But…"

"But nothing Charlie! None of this would be happening if you had just been straight with Ruby to begin with!" He yelled at me.

"So this is my fault now?" I yelled back in shock.

"Yes it is! My brother and I were fine until you came into our lives!" He shouted.

"Wow…tell it how it really is" I nodded, hurt and upset. I quickly got changed before grabbing my stuff and heading out the door. I quickly headed to the office only to find Ruby waiting there.

"We need to talk…Charlie, what's wrong?" She could see I was angry.

"This morning Brax and Heath had a fight and Brax got really angry and just snapped. He is blaming me for everything! I don't even know what I saw in that douche bag!" I was angry at myself for falling for him in the first place.

"What was the fight about?" Ruby was trying to understand.

"Heath…I'm sorry Rubes, I'm so sorry…Heath, kissed me" I told her honestly.

"No, Heath wouldn't…he wouldn't do that" Ruby looked confused.

"Well he did…I'm sorry" I apologised as I watched her facial expressions change.

"You have never liked Heath, but this…this little act of your is low, even for you Charlie!" Ruby spat at me before storming out. I groaned before slumping back into my chair and trying to see how I was ever going to get through this day. It had come to the point where I thought this day was never going to end, court case after court case, client after client. I was in the middle of a meeting on a small divorce case when Leah's voice came over the intercom.

"Ms Buckton, I'm so sorry but there is someone insisting on see you. A Mr Braxton…I can't get him to leave" Leah explained before Brax came barging through my office door. "Call security" I told her before hanging up the phone.

"Oh no don't do that Charlie" Brax slurred as he walked in.

"I am so sorry about this" I explained to my client who was sitting there in shock as I walked over to a very drunk Brax. "You need to leave" I gritted between my teeth as I pushed him towards the door.

"Oh come on babe…I need you" He put his hands on my hips and tried to reach in to kiss me. He reeked of alcohol.

"Brax, you need to go because not only are you making a fool of yourself, but you are making a fool of me!" I said to him before noticing an angry looking Heath walking out of the elevator. He seen Brax before storming over and grabbing him.

"You, home now!" Heath grabbed Brax by the scruff of the neck and led him into the elevator.

"Sorry about the interruptions Mrs Young" I closed my office door and smiled at the lady sitting in the chair opposite my desk.

"Why don't I come back another time? Seems like you have a lot to sort out" She smiled before leaving. As soon as work was finished I stormed over to Brax's apartment only for Heath to open to door sporting a cut lip.

"Where is he?" I stormed in. Heath just glared at me before pointing to the bedroom. I walked into the bedroom and then the ensuite only to find Brax sitting in his boxer briefs in the bottom of the shower, head in a bucket with water running all over him. He looked up and seen me death staring him. "You cost me a client today!" I snapped, turning off the water. His eyes were bloodshot and bruised, his nose bleeding and I could tell he was still drunk.

"Not now Charlie…really bad time" He shook his head before throwing up into the bucket.

"Oh is it…well I'll just leave and come back when it suit you yeah? How about when you're in a really important meeting then I'll storm in all high and mighty, drunk as a skunk…sound good?" I asked sarcastically.

"Look I think you should go Charlie" Heath walked in.

"No, I'm not finished with him! He could have ruined my career today!" I was so angry at both of them.

"Hey Charlie…you wanna know something?" Brax leant his head against the tiled shower wall and chuckled at me.

"What?" I spat a response.

"You wanna know how I got this?" He pointed to his bleeding nose and black eyes. "Heath has the hots for you…he only wanted you, and was using Ruby to get to you but I got you first…didn't I Heath" Brax laughed to himself in a drunken state. I watched as Heath's facial expression changed to rage.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" He went to get into the bathroom to go for Brax before I got in his way.

"JUST STOP IT!" I pushed him away. Before noticing Ruby standing at the bedroom door looking devastated.

"So it is true….you did kiss her?" She had obviously heard the whole thing.

"Charlie and Heath sitting in a tree f.u.c.k….Oh fuck" Brax was throwing up again.

"I'm out. You two can sort out your own mess. He kissed me Ruby…if you don't want to believe your own sister then go right ahead" I looked at her before walking past her.

"Charlie we were never going to work…but the way I feel about you…I've never felt this way before" I heard Brax yell out before I shook my head and stormed out. I headed home and got changed into some casual clothes before flopping on the couch.


	15. 15

Today had been one disaster after another and I was still so angry at both Brax and Heath. I heard the door open and watched as Ruby walked in, her eyes bloodshot from crying. I didn't know whether to say anything or not so I just looked at her before holding out the tub of ice cream. She nodded before bursting into tears and sitting next to me.

"You warned me Charlie but I didn't listen…he used me…for you" She continued crying.

"I'm so sorry" I hugged her tightly. She was heart broken.

"I thought he loved me" She cried into my shoulder.

"Honestly Ruby, he's not even worth the tears. Why don't you finished off the rest of this ice cream while I go and find Heath and kick the shit out of him, you understand me" I told my little sister before getting up and grabbing my coat.

"No…just leave it" She replied softly.

"No I'm not, he started this whole mess and I plan to end it! No one breaks my little sisters heart!" I walked out the apartment door. First place I went to was Brax's apartment. Brax was dead to the world but Heath was nowhere to be seen. I went to Heath's work, his parents house, everywhere I could think of. I decided to end my search and pick up some files from work. I walked in my office only to find Heath standing by my desk. "Nice shiner you put on your brother" I told him commenting on the black eyes I'd noticed on Brax before, also noticing Heath's cut lip and the bruise starting to form on his cheek.

"I tried to stop him from coming here but it was too late, then we got back to the apartment and even though he was smashed, he can still throw a few good punches." Heath looked back out the window.

"Yep…but what I can't believe is that you just used my sister." I replied bluntly.

"I…I…it just happened and before I knew it, I was with her and he was with you…and everyone knows that girls prefer Brax over me" He sighed.

"Well you didn't need to use my sister like that…have you ever heard of asking a girl out?" I shook my head. "That night at the club when you first met my sister, she was after Brax the whole time…yet somehow ended up with you because your brother was too much of an arse to walk her home"

"Well if I had known that maybe I would have had the guts to ask you out…Look at you, you're smart and gorgeous and funny and I could never live up to Brax"

"Unlike you're brother I think you have a little more decency rather than getting drunk when things get rough. You're brother humiliated me this morning!" I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left him leave, I shouldn't have used Ruby and I should have had the guts to do this in the first place without being such an arsehole about it" Heath walked up to me and cupped my cheeks in his hands, before kissing me. I broke away and looked into his brown eyes in shock, before feeling my cheeks blush and I smiled a little. "God you're gorgeous" He whispered, stroking my cheek gently before leaning down and kissing me. The kiss started off gentle before my arms snaked around his neck and I was pulling him closer towards me. Heath's hands moved from my cheeks to my hips as he placed me gently on my desk and deepened the kiss. My hands wandered to the hem of his shirt before trying to pull it off. "Ahhh…ow" Heath winced as he pulled away from me. I looked up and noticed the bruises on his ribs.

"Shit…Heath, is this what Brax did to you?" I gently ran my fingers over his ribs.

"It's nothing" He replied, pulling his shirt back down.

"No it looks like you've broken a couple of ribs, I'm taking you to the hospital!" I told him.

"Charlie…just leave it!" Heath pulled me back.

"No, no kissing until you are at the hospital!" I explained to him.

"Don't make me laugh, it hurts" He chuckled. I took him to the hospital and got him checked out. "So the doctor said I've got a couple of bruised ribs and a fractured one that should heal in a couple of weeks…nothing to worry about" Heath smiled as he came out of the examination room.

"That's still not good" I sighed.

"Charlie…I have dreamt of spending the night with you ever since I first seen you…and then seeing you with Brax just made me want you even more…so could we go get a hotel room or something cause both our places are out" Heath smiled at me as we walked to my car.

"I don't know Heath…my little sister was in love with you and I thought I was in love with your older brother…I don't know if I'm ready for all this" I explained to him.

"No that's alright…I'll just stay at my parents house tonight" Heath brushed it off. I dropped him off out the front of the huge gates. "So when will I see you next?" He asked seriously.

"Heath, I'm not sure. I need to sort stuff out with Brax and Ruby before I even think of getting into something new. I need to do what's best for my family and my career. I'll ring you sometime next week when my head is clear and I am over all this shit" I sighed, trying to let him down gently.

"Sure" he replied disappointed as he closed the car door and left. I drove home and tried to think of what to say to Ruby.

"So did you find Heath?" my sister asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Rubes…I want to be honest with you from now on, you understand that right?" I said to her seriously. She nodded. "Heath and I…we hooked up tonight. I hate myself for it, I really do, but it just happened!" I told her honestly. She just looked at me blankly before heading into her room. "Ruby…please wait!" I followed her.

"That night in the club, I was after Brax the whole time but then I met Heath and he was nice and sweet…do you know how much it hurt to find out he was after my sister the whole time?" She yelled at me.

"I know it hurt and I know how you would feel, but I didn't want to lie to you anymore…Heath is sweet and nice…when he wants to be, and he cares about both of us, but if you don't want me to be with him I won't talk to him again. I need a detox from the Braxton's all together" I explained.

"You deserve to be happy Charlie, but just not with Heath. I just need to get over him before I can see you and him together" She hugged me.

"I can live with that" I chuckled as I hugged her back and kissed her cheek.


	16. 16

A few weeks later

I hadn't talked to Brax since finding him drunk in his shower and I hadn't talked to Heath since I dropped him off at his parents' house. He had tried to call me a few times but I just needed some time and so did Rubes. Ruby was currently dating a guy from her office but I could still tell she wasn't fully over Heath. I got to my office building one morning and got in the empty elevator. It was about to close when a tall brunette figure rushed in and stood next to me. "Charlie?" Heath said as he smiled.

"Oh…hi" I gave him a small smile.

"I was just coming to talk to you…I haven't see you in a while" He grinned, staring at me.

"Um, yeah I've been really busy" I mumbled.

"No you haven't…you've been avoiding me…"

"Ruby isn't over you yet and I can't get move on with anyone and be happy until she is happy…what are you doing?" I seen him press the emergency stop button and smile at me. "Oh no" I chuckled before being pressed up against the elevator wall as Heath massaged my lips with his. I dropped my laptop case and wrapped my arms around Heath's neck pulling him closer to me. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. "Not here…we can't, I have to go to work" I giggled before releasing the emergency stop button and pulling away from him.

"You ruined my fun" He smiled, placing his hands on my hips. "How about a date night tonight…you, me, dinner…hotel" He added to the end, smirking.

"No" I chuckled.

"Or we could just go to the hotel" he grinned as we got out of the elevator together only to find Brax standing there. "I'll ring you when you finish work" He replied quickly and kissed my cheek before heading back into the elevator.

"I see you two are getting on well then" I said to Brax as he looked at me.

"And I can say the same about you" He followed me into my office.

"What do you want Brax?" I wondered as to why he was here.

"I need some legal advice" He sat down.

"Why? Get court for being drunk and disorderly?" I asked sarcastically.

"I don't even know why I bothered coming here!" He yelled as he stood up.

"Neither do I…I think you should go" I pointed to the door.

"Before I go you should know something…I was only with you because I thought you'd be a good fuck… was completely wrong though!" He grinned.

"And every time you open your mouth you prove just how much you are not like your brother" I smiled back.

"You're just a little slut!" He glared at me.

"And you were just a complete and utter waste of my time" I yelled as I walked closer to him.

"Oh but you enjoyed every second of it" He spat in my face before turning to leave.

"I really don't know what I ever saw in you, I thought you were better than this but I guess not"

"And I thought you wouldn't get it on with my brother but I thought wrong" He slammed the door behind him. I sighed before sitting behind my desk and getting down to work. Later that day Heath popped by with some lunch.

"So what did Brax want?" He asked me, taking a piece of lettuce from my salad.

"He wanted legal advice on something, but then we got in an argument and well yeah" I sighed.

"Oh yeah…mum mentioned something about that" Heath mumbled.

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"Something about an underage girl in the club, she got completely smashed and Brax had no idea she was underage until he took her upstairs to sober up and she tried to get him to have sex with her and he said no, so now she is accusing him of rape…he could lose everything" Heath actually sounded concerned about his brother.

"Shit! That's seriously stuff!" I looked slightly shocked.

"Hmm yeah…well I've got to go back to work, but I booked us a hotel for tonight, I'll see you there at 7" He smirked as he handed me the key card.

"Heath…we can't. Think about Ruby…you broke her heart" I explained to him. He just put the key card in the top of my bra before leaving the gentlest kiss on my lips, leaving me wanting more. I chuckled before watching him leave. My day eventually ended and I decided to head over to Brax's to see if he still wanted my help. The club was closed so I went through the back way and knocked on his apartment door.

"Well, well if it isn't Charlotte Buckton…what, come to throw insults in my face?" Brax spat at me as he answered the door only wearing a towel.

"Actually, your brother told me about your situation…you still want my help?" I told him nicely.

"Um…sure, come in" He looked dumbfounded.

"Now I'll need to get all the details off you, any security tapes from that night, and I'll talk to the police and the girls lawyer…come in to my office tomorrow and we'll discuss all the details" I told him.

"So you're going to take my case?" He asked shocked.

"I'm not doing this for you Brax, I'm doing this for Heath…he's worried about you" I replied seriously.

"Of course" Brax rolled his eyes.

"I could have just not taken your case after what you said to me but I am…and you should thank Heath for that" I yelled at him.

"Do you love him?" Brax asked, walking closer to me.

"At the moment no…We haven't even started dating Brax so stop being so god damn jealous! You blamed me for everything and humiliated me so this is your own fault!" I continued.

"I loved you Charlie…I still love you!" He yelled.

"I can't deal with this" I went to leave. Brax stopped me and kissed me passionately, pushing me gently up against the door. I broke away quickly and slapped his cheek. "You are not allowed to do that!" I looked at him.

"Charlie…I love you and I know you love me as well so please stop torturing me and stop going round with Heath" He was pleading with me.

"Correction there…I used to love you, until you nearly ruined my career! That's something I can't forgive Brax" I yelled before opening the door and slamming it behind me. I headed over to the hotel in a bad mood only for Heath to open the door also in a towel. I brushed past him and flopped on the bed. "I'm so sorry Heath….but I'm really not in the mood" I sighed.

"What's up?" He laid down next to me and looked into my eyes.

"I just took your brothers case" I revealed to him.

"Oh…and what happened?" Heath asked.

"I'm kind of regretting it now" I chuckled, rolling over onto my back. "I want to be honest with you, cause I am so sick of lying to people so when I went over to Brax's apartment…he told me he loved me…and he kissed me" I explained. Heath shook his head and stood up off the bed. "So I slapped him and left" I continued. Heath continued pacing to room. I got up off the bed and walked over to him, placing my hands on his cheeks.

"Please don't do anything stupid…I don't love Brax so there is nothing to worry about" I gave him a small smile.

"I know…but you don't love me either and you and Brax dated for a while…with me it was all of a sudden and we aren't even together" Heath sighed, placing his hands on my hips.

"Heath…please listen to me when I say, I want to be with you" I smiled before kissing his lips passionately. We broke away together and Heath stared at me. I flopped on the bed with him and curled up to him.

"What you thinking about?" Heath whispered in my ear as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"Brax's case" I replied honestly.

"Of course" Heath spat out.

"Heath…his case! Do you want him to go to prison?" I asked him seriously.

"No" He mumbled back.

"Well then let me think" I snapped back, getting out of bed and into the shower. I walked out of the bathroom only to find Heath asleep. He looked so peaceful. He really was a sweet guy, but I had so much to do on Brax's case. I needed to get out of there. The club was pretty dead when I walked in looking for Brax.

"He's upstairs. Had an early night" One of the familiar bar staff who knew me nodded towards the stairs. I smiled before heading up and knocking on the door. After a few moments of knocking a tired looking Brax opened the door wearing a bluish grey t-shirt and a pair of pyjama pants.

"Do you realise what time it is?" He rubbed his eyes before brushing his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah I do and I think its time we talked about your case" I pushed past him with all the documents so far, plonking myself on the sofa.

"Can't we do this in the morning? I haven't been sleeping since…since you left and I need rest" He groaned, closing his front door. I could see the bags under his eyes and the stress was showing.

"Well I'm here now so let's talk about this" I stated. He shook his head before staring at me. Brax looked at me up and down before smirking.

"So how was he?" He asked walking into the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"How was Heath in bed? You've obviously just come from shagging him. I can tell you know Charlie" He chuckled.

"My sex life is none of your business…and we didn't sleep together." I spat at him. Brax made us both a cup of tea and placed it in front of me before staring into my eyes.

"Why are you really here Charlie?" He asked softly.

"To talk about the case…I told you that!" I snapped.

"No you're not…what do you want from me?" He asked confused. I just looked at him before shaking my head.

"To be honest I don't know what I want anymore. All I ever wanted to be was a good lawyer but then I met you and Heath and everything changed. Now I don't know what I want" I revealed.

"You don't know what you want or who you want?" He asked again.

"I shouldn't still have feelings for you but I do…I am so fucked up" I sighed. "And now I've started this messed up thing with your brother, but in the back of my mind all I can think about is you. I am such a horrible person" I tried not to burst into tears.

"Does he know you're here?" Brax asked, sipping his tea.

"No…I left him sleeping at the hotel" I revealed.

"Oh Charlie!" Brax shook his head. I felt horrible but I needed to see Brax, just to see if there was any spark still between us. "If It makes any difference I am sorry for what I did to you and I meant what I said earlier tonight…I love you" He replied softly. I couldn't help but give him a small smile.

"I guess I should get back to Heath before he wakes up" I sighed, packing up all my files into my bag. Brax's hand reached out towards my chin, making me look up at him.

"You don't have to go" He said softly, pulling my face closer to his before placing a small kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but get wrapped up in the kiss. I had missed his kisses; I had missed him. Heath was a totally different person, he was sweet and kind and gentle, but there was no sense of adventure, no excitement or spark that I had with Brax. I placed my hands on Brax's cheeks before we both got carried away into the passionate kiss. "I've missed you so much" He mumbled, breaking away slowly, looking into my eyes.

"I need to go" I nodded sadly before grabbing my bag and heading out the door. I headed back to the hotel only to find Heath still asleep. I tossed and turned majority of that night, until Heath woke up in the morning. He seen me staring at him and leant over to kiss me before I pulled away. "I'm sorry Heath…I've been laying here all night thinking…and I can't do this. I'm so sorry" I got up out of the bed. He got up and nodded.

"Its Brax…it's always going to be Brax." He continued nodding.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, hugging him gently.

"Hey…I shouldn't have expected anything less. You met him first, you fell in love with him first and I ruined that for you because of my own jealousy, so I'm the one who should be apologising" He pulled away before kissing my forehead. "Now go…before he gets himself into anymore trouble" Heath chuckled, nodding towards the door. I smiled before grabbing all my things and rushing out into the street, getting a cab to the club. The doors were open so I walked in only to find the same bar staff as last night, smiling at me.

"He's upstairs still" He smiled. I smiled back before rushing up the stairs and knocking on his front door. Once again a tired looking Brax opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"What now Charlie?" I he asked, frustrated. I quickly took his cheeks in my hands and kissed him passionately, feeling him smile into the kiss. After a few moments he broke away grinning. "Heath could never live up to me…once you do Brax, you never go back" He chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed, hitting him playfully, before he swept me up into another kiss and brought me inside. We broke away once more and I just stared into his amazing blue green eyes. "I love you Brax" There, I had finally said it to him.

"I love you too" He whispered in my ear before picking me up and taking me to his bedroom. Maybe this was going to work after all.


	17. 17

A year later

Brax and I had been dating for over a year now and we were better than ever. I had managed to get the girl to drop the charges after showing her the security footage and all the evidence that proved she was lying. Ruby was still dating the guy from her office and I was positive they were going to get engaged soon. As for Heath, he never inferred with Brax's and my relationship. Him and Brax weren't as close as they once were but he supported our relationship and was always civil towards us. Brax and I had decided to move in together soon after we got back together. It seemed right seeing as I was at his place all the time and my office was just across the road. Turned out being with Brax didn't interfere with my career at all. Brax had gotten really strict about who he let into the clubs and the type of security he had at the door, which took the pressure off my job if anyone tried to sue him or blame him for anything.

"Ok, I'm off to work!" I yelled out to Brax in the bedroom who was just about to go to bed after coming up from a night at the club.

"Do you have to? Just stay for like 10 minutes" I walked into the bedroom to find him taking off his jeans.

"I'd love too, but I have 2 divorce cases to settle today" I mumbled, kissing his lips.

"Convince them that they love each other and it'd be best for everyone including your boyfriend that they get back together immediately." He mumbled also against my neck.

"I have a feeling that won't go down too well…Brax I really have to go" I finally pulled away.

"Ok but tonight before I go to work…you, me and those magnificent breasts of yours…I swear they look bigger lately" He chuckled, looking at my chest.

"You are such a perve!" I hit him playfully before leaving. I got to the office only to find my first client there waiting.

"You look a little flushed, are you alright?" Leah asked as I walked in.

"Yep…fine!" I rushed into my office. After a bit of discussion with my client I suddenly had to rush to the bathroom with the urge to vomit. This had been happened for the past couple of weeks so it wasn't anything new. "Are you alright Charlie?" My client, Mrs Lang walked into the bathroom only to find me with my head in the toilet bowl. She held my hair back before I finished and stood up. I walked over to the sink and washing my face before looking at myself in the mirror. "I am so sorry you had to see that…that was so unprofessional of me" I shook my head.

"No, no its fine. So how far along are you?" She smiled knowingly.

"10 weeks…a little too late to back out now" I chuckled.

"Wow…your partner pleased about this?" She smiled.

"I haven't exactly told him yet" I continued.

"I remember when I told Richard that I was pregnant with our firstborn Georgina…he was so happy. I'll never forget the smile on his face. We'd been trying for years and then it just happened. It was like a miracle" I could tell she was feeling nostalgic.

"Do you really want to do this? The divorce I mean" I asked her.

"Not really no…I just felt so betrayed and all the lies he told me about his business. I just wanted to get back at him. I mean I still love him" She sighed.

"Well go tell him that before this starts to get messy" I laughed.

"I will if you go tell your boyfriend about this" She placed a hand on my relatively flat stomach.

"Deal" I laughed before we walked out of the bathroom together.

"Leah can you call Mr Henning and tell him our appointment will have to be postponed until tomorrow…I have a few personal things I have to deal with" I nodded before grabbing my handbag and heading home. I walked in the door and rushed to the bedroom only to find Brax sound asleep. Smiling to myself I kissed his forehead before walking into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get this sick taste out of my mouth. I got changed into some sweatpants and a hoodie before pulling up my top and looking at my bare stomach in the mirror. This was going to change our lives and I didn't know whether Brax would be happy or annoyed. We hadn't really discussed marriage and children, let alone thought about it. I pulled down my top and got some files out of my bag so I could work from home.

"Hey, what are you doing home early?" Brax walked out, slipping a t-shirt over his bare torso, several hours later.

"I was sick at work and decided to come home" I smiled.

"Hopes it not contagious…cause I can't keep these lips of yours" He leant down and kissed me.

"Its not" I smiled before watching him walk into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"So I didn't tell you this, this morning cause I wanted to think it over, but I had a dream that made me think, this is what I want to do…I'm thinking about selling two of the clubs. Just the two downtown ones and then keep this one" He nodded. I looked at him slightly in shock. "What?" He asked confused.

"You love the clubs" I stated.

"Yeah I do, but I think ones enough. I mean, I've been branching out into event and hotel managing anyway, so I thought why not start that now. In a few years time we're probably going to have a nice big house, maybe get a dog…I don't want to be stuck in these clubs for the rest of my life, I want more than that. I want to give you more than that" He continued.

"What about kids?" I asked, curiously.

"Yeah if you want kids then we can have kids…as many as you like" He laughed.

"Its not about what I want, its about what you want" I stood up and followed him into the kitchen.

"Charlie…what ever makes you happy, makes me happy. I would love to have a few kids running around, and I know that a club is not the right environment for that" He placed his hands on my hips.

"There's something I need to tell you" I looked down at my feet before looking up into his gorgeous eyes. "That plan for the house and the dog…might not have to be put on hold for a few years…because I'm pregnant Brax" I told him, unsure of how he would react.

"Really?" He looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry" I looked at him sadly.

"Charlie, that's amazing news….we're going to be parents" He grinned, placing his hands on my cheeks and kissing me.

_La Fin: The End_


End file.
